


A Princess and a Goddess

by gasseruto



Series: Two Characters, One Talk [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Knights of the Zodiac, She-Ra Season 4 Spoilers, This Is STUPID, but maybe not so funny, two random characters talking in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasseruto/pseuds/gasseruto
Summary: What if Adora, from She-ra (2018) and Saori, from Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac (1986), were in a room where they had no option but chatting with each other? What would they talk about?
Series: Two Characters, One Talk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690393
Kudos: 3





	A Princess and a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really bad idea I had, but I wrote it anyway with some moral support. It's also the first time I ever write fan fiction in English. I hope this is still funny even for readers who might not know one of the series.

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our latest episode of “ _Let’s put two random characters in a room so they have no options except chatting with each oth_ er”. Today’s episode features rebooted Adora, from the far, isolated and rebooted planet of Etheria, and Saori Kido, from the maybe not-so-far supposedly current Tokyo, Japan.

If you’re excited to know what these two girls will talk about, just keep with us and don’t change channels. We also would like to tell one of our sponsors, the Graude Foundation, that we are really sorry for bringing here their CEO and president so abruptly but we promise this is for the greater good of entertainment. Miss Kido, if you ever watch this, please don’t cut our funding, thank you. Now, if you allow me, the show is about to start!

* * *

Adora woke up suddenly. She realized she wasn’t at Bright Moon… She actually wasn’t anywhere she’s ever been to.

– What’s this? Where am I? This can’t be a Horde cell… I mean, there’s a nice chair here, water, no objects meant for torture, a girl… Wait, there’s a girl here – Adora stood up and patted the Saori’s shoulders – Hey, wake up, are you ok?

– Tatsu… – The girl opened her eyes and looked really confused – _Dare desu ka_?

– Excuse me?

– Oh, do you speak English?

Saori quickly recomposed herself, but Adora was still looking confused and also a bit hesitant.

– I speak what everyone speaks in Etheria. But I can also read the old First One’s writings – She sat back on the chair.

– Etheria? What is Etheria?

Despite still being a bit suspicious, Adora got quite excited to answer.

– It’s a planet! My planet… or maybe not exactly _my_ planet but the planet I’ve been raised in. Light Hope said Mara sent it to the starless dimension of Despondos, and now there’s the Horde trying to destroy everything and the Princesses and… – Adora looks at an open-eyed Saori – You’re not understanding anything, right?

– Well… – Saori breathes a short sigh – I understand you seem to be in a lot of trouble there.

– Yes! Sure! Me, Glimmer and Bow always get in trouble! – Adora unintentionally shouted.

– ...

– Ahem, sorry. So, do you know where we are?

Saori took a time scanning the room, she was so focused on the blonde and high spirited girl that she hadn’t realized she wasn’t home.

– Two chairs… a small black table between them… two glasses of water… in a totally white room. I’ve seen this. We must be on that TV show where they put random people to talk with each other. You see, there’s a camera there – She points to a small camera on the wall – Yes, I remember now, I’ve even watched it. I think I actually sponsor this show.

– A TV show, what’s that? – Adora doesn’t really seem to understand. Saori stops to think for a while, how to explain it?

– Hmm, we are being monitored and people will be able to see us talking – She’s not so sure if Adora will understand.

– So, we’re some kind of attraction?

– Yes.

– Why would they like to see us chatting? What’s so interesting about that?

Saori doesn’t know what to answer. That’s just the way things are now, and, beside, it would also be very difficult to explain this kind of entertainment to someone not used to it. But Adora seems a bit tense with the idea of being watching.

– And you’re paying for this? You said you “sponsor” it.

– Ah, yes. I put money on this show.

– So, you're, like, filthy rich? Are you the one responsible for this? What’s your goal?

– Calm down. Although I do sponsor the show, I have nothing to do with this. I am, in fact, quite upset they didn’t warn me firsthand – Realizing she was also losing her temper, Saori tried to recollect.

– ... Well, at least it’s not related to the Horde… They’re not the people watching us, right? Because if Catra is seeing this...

– I believe they’re not. Who are this “Horde”?

– Ah, you see, we’re at war back in Etheria… Lord Hordak, the leader of the Horde, wants to conquer the whole planet. And he’s killing innocent people, and destroying everything and then, there’s the Rebellion, trying to fight them. I joined the Rebellion and I’m trying to beat them along the Princesses. Actually, I was raised among the Horde, believing they were right, when I discovered the truth, I just could not believe it...

– A Rebellion, hm, that’s a bit familiar.

– Really, you’ve been in a Rebellion??? – Adora wasn’t expecting that.

– Somewhat.

– Cool! I would never guess. Like, you look kinda posh, you know… Even your nightdress is classy. I mean, I totally imagined you like some snobbish girl – Adora stops for a while – I hope this wasn’t offensive.

– Well… I might give this impression – Saori tries to remain composed and quickly changes subject – We haven’t introduced ourselves, right? What’s your name?

– Ah, true… Sorry, I got so distracted by literally everything that I forgot about that. I’m Adora, and you?

– My name is Saori Kido.

– So you have two names, just like Light Hope and Shadow Weaver?

– No, no. It’s a name and a last name.

– What’s a “last name”?

– It’s a family name, not exactly your own name. After your name, actually before it in Japan but whatever, comes the name of the family, that’s your last name.

– So, it works like two names?

– ...

– ...

– Yes. Like two names – Saori doesn’t want to bother with this discussion.

– See? I was right! – Adora suddenly realizes something – Wait, can I call myself “Adora She-ra”?!

– She-ra?

– Yeah, it’s some kind of power I have that lets me turn into She-ra, the Princess of Power. I do it with this sword on my back. Why do you sometimes repeat what I say?

– Oh, that’s just low-budget 80s anime rhetoric.

– Excuse me?

– But anyway – She just ignored it, like she usually does with Tatsumi – You said “She-ra”, right? I’ve heard that.

– Really? Does She-ra’s legend and deeds overtake galactic barriers? – Adora got really pumped with the idea of She-ra being some legendary hero elsewhere.

– Wasn’t it related to _He-man_? – Saori was more like talking to herself than to Adora.

– What? Who’s that?

– You see, there was a cartoon called _He-man_. And I’m sure there was also some _She-ra_ stuff but she was not like you.

– No, no, no. Wait a minute, you’re either a cartoon or a kid who watched cartoons. You can’t be both.

– I’m actually from a cartoon whose story is supposedly during the 80s, when He-man was airing, so I guess I can be both – Saori wondered.

– No, stop it! This is getting too metalinguistic, let’s just talk about something else, ok? You said you were part of a Rebellion, care to explain it, Miss Cartoon From the 80s?

– Well, actually, I usually don’t talk about this like that but I’m a goddess and…

– Whoa! – Adora interrupted her – That’s some self-esteem you got there. A goddess? Riiight.

– I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true – Saori continued, firmly – I’m the reincarnation of Athena. Every time the Earth is in danger, Athena, the goddess of war but also responsible for protecting the Earth, reincarnates as a human being and prepares to fight evil along her army of warriors, they are called Saints.

– So, Athena just comes like a posh girl once in a blue moon?

Saori sighed.

– Actually, I was born in the Sanctuary, a hidden place from civilians, but one of the Saints tried to kill me when I was a baby. I was saved by another Saint, who handed me over to Mitsumasa Kido right before dying. That’s how I ended rich, it was an accident.

– That’s just like a dramatic story, with betrayal and murder and the main character getting lucky at the end – Adora said without thinking much.

– ...

– ... Sorry – Realizing what she had just said, Adora tried to amend – I know how it feels to be chased and almost killed by the bad guys. So, you’re still fighting them?

– No, we went back to fight the Sanctuary and, despite being outnumbered and some unexpected turn of events, we were victorious – She made a short pause – Still, most of the elite warriors ended up dead.

– Oh, sorry. We’ve been fighting the Horde and losing a lot of people. So, I understand how bad it can be. – Adora remembered they were losing the war – We’re just being beaten over and over… But, hey, if you could do it, maybe we can to.

– You have to follow the destiny written by your star.

– But there are no stars in Despondos.

– ... No wonder it’s chaotic there. But, well, Ikki says we can change our destiny, I believe that too.

– That looks like me arguing with Light Hope. She always says I have to fulfill my mission as She-ra but I don’t understand what it means. I just wanna do what it’s right and I discovered that Mara isn’t exactly like she told me and I’m really confused. You said you were adopted by some rich guy, I also was adopted by the Horde and now that I know this, I’m just more confused. I don’t know who I am.

– I get this! – For the first time, Saori didn’t even try to stay composed – You see, I had the same identity crisis when my grandfather told me I was Athena, and not his grandchild. I thought my whole life I was someone and then discovered I was not, and I didn’t know what it meant to be Athena. It was literally a deathbed statement, which means I had also just become the Foundation president. I had lot to deal with at the same time.

– I understand! I felt the same when I discovered the Horde was evil, I felt so stupid. Everything I knew was a lie and I also just discovered this She-ra thing, that I don’t exactly understand until now. And Catra didn’t want to come with me…

– Catra?

– I see the low-budget 80s anime rhetoric. Catra was my best friend when I was on the Horde’s side. Now, we’re enemies. I wanted her to join us so we could still support each other. I don’t think she’s really bad… I mean, she’s sure manipulative, would torture me and so on, but, deep down, I think she can be a good person.

– Some people can be really immature before realizing where their actions are leading them.

– Huh? Where did that come from? – Adora teased.

– It was just a comment – Saori immediately got defensive.

– You sounded like you had some authority on the subject. Did you ever do something? – Adora kept pressing.

– Let’s say I was a bit spoiled when I was a kid.

– Hey, c’mon, what did you do? Don’t make a fuss over it, it’s not like I think you tortured anyone...

– ...

– Wait… You didn’t tortured anyone, right?

– I-it could be considered torture, depending on how you look at it.

– What?! But… why? What did you do?

– Can we change subjects, please?

– No way, I’m not leaving here without some answers.

– Can we end this talk? I sponsor this program and I’m not liking it.

– Don’t threaten people’s jobs to cover for your mistakes.

– I’m not… Yes, you’re right, sorry. I guess this is also what the audience wants to know. Fine, there were some boys at the mansion back when I was a kid and I wanted to play horse with them… I had a whip, and one of them didn’t want to play, and I whipped him because I was angry... And another boy came to play, and I rode him and whipped him too, as people usually do with horses. And that was like everyday life.

Adora was completely shocked.

– You were a horrible person.

– Yes, I know that. I’m really ashamed about it. If any of the guys are listening, I’m really sorry for being this spoiled.

– But, hey, you’ve changed… I hope.

– ... I hope your _friend_ changes too – Saori said, just wanting to stop remembering this part of her childhood.

– It looks like we’ve got a lot in common, right? Except for that spoiled part, we both discovered we are not who we thought we were and this changed us completely. And messed us up too.

– Yes, from this perspective, I agree we are very similar.

– Yes, yes… ok, we’re very similar and so on. Can we get out of here now?

– Actually, I don’t know when this ends. I guess someone will eventually open the door and we will be out.

– Can I just, you know, “She-ra” and destroy the walls?

– I have no objections.

– Alright, so, just give me a moment… FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL! – Adora raised her sword and transformed into She-ra.

– … Definitely a cartoon from the 80s – Saori muttered.

– Excuse me?

– Nevermind – Again, she quickly changed the subject – You look really different like that… Not only because you’re taller and shiny, but... oh, it’s such a shame I’m still on pajamas.

– Are you hitting on me? – Adora said while smashing one of the walls and leaving – Also, why didn’t we do this before?

– Hmm – Saori replied, also leaving – I have a theory but you would complain about metalinguistics.

* * *

So, folks, this brings this episode of “ _Let’s put two random characters in a room so they have no options except chatting with each other_ ” to a close because we just ran out of participants, since they both left. It also looks like we won’t be taking any legal actions because our major sponsor had just complied with it.

Seems we will be making a small break until we get a new studio, but keep tuned for the next episodes! Also, don’t forget to wash your hands regularly. See you soon…er or later.


End file.
